


Minecraft, But I'm A Tentacle

by icycas



Series: Smut Oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom George, Choking, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Moaning, Monsters, NSFW, Nipple Play, No Explicit Consent, Non-Human Genitalia, Overstimulation, Smut, Teasing, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Teratophilia, dtao3, non-human sex, top dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icycas/pseuds/icycas
Summary: The new minecraft update sucks… literally…or minecraft adds tentacles and Dream made a plugin to be one.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship, gream - Relationship
Series: Smut Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869757
Comments: 19
Kudos: 1056
Collections: MCYT, Uh oh, you've read this fucker :]





	Minecraft, But I'm A Tentacle

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Please don't read this if you're uncomfortable with this pairing being written about explicitly. This story is entirely fiction, but these are real people. Please don't harass anyone in this fic about pairings or their sexuality – I recognize that Dream and George are both straight; this is just self indulgence. If either of them ever state that this type of content makes them uncomfortable, I will delete my work.
> 
> The whole universe thing going on here is… a little weird. Just imagine they are able to physically be in minecraft and quit out of the game to get back to real life.

“So what’s the point of today’s video?” George asked as he looked at the seemingly vanilla landscape.

“Well…” Dream trailed, “Minecraft just released a new update…”

“Yeah, they did. And what about it?” George asked while collecting wood.

“Well you’ll just have to figure it out!” Dream said as he was hiding behind a tree. The video was actually just an excuse for Dream to scare the ever loving shit out of George for an hour by chasing him around.

“I hate this,” George said, paranoid. “Seriously, what is it?” George laughed nervously.

Dream started to maniacally laugh as he jumped out from behind the tree and started running at full speed towards the unsuspecting brunette.

‘HOLY SHIT,” George screamed as he sprinted for his life. “THAT’S IT? THIS IS THE WHOLE VIDEO? YOU’RE JUST GOING TO TERRORIZE ME UNTIL I BEAT THE GAME?” George tried to gain some space by jumping onto a tree, but little did George know that the new tentacles added could climb on any surface.

“GET BACK HERE GEORGE.” Under the skin of the tentacle, he was sporting a grin that put the Joker to shame. “I CAN SMELL YOUR LITTLE FEET, LET ME HIT YOU!”

Just as George was getting some stone, Dream had caught up to him and latched onto his arm, causing the British boy to loose health from the bleeding effect.

“OW, GET OFF, GET OFF,” George yelled as he closed his eyes while shaking his arm violently to try and get Dream’s teeth off of him. As he got down to about half health, he grabbed the tendrils and ripped them off of his arm. Just as he was about to run off again, Dream had used another appendage to grab onto George’s leg, causing him to trip on the grass.

George was now whimpering while the tentacles were spreading out to bind George’s legs and arms.

“Dream, if you’re going to kill me, then just kill me for fuck’s sake,” George said meekly as he shut his eyes in fear.

“No, no, I think I’m gonna let you suffer a little.” George could _hear_ the sneer in Dream’s voice.

George was thrashing to try and loosen the hold of the tentacles, but they were firm in their grasp. “This video suck! You didn’t even give me a chance to get away! We’re gonna have to reset.”

As Dream slipped one of the tentacles up George’s thigh to try and reinforce the bond on his hands, he heard George let out a breathy moan that would have been hard to catch had Dream not been hyper focused on the older boy beneath him.

“Oh? What’s this?” Dream said as he slowed the pace of the tendril to stroke George’s inner thigh. Dream caught the twitch of the boy’s dick under his loose shorts. “Let’s scrap the video idea, shall we?” Dream used one of the tentacles to crawl inside George’s shorts and started to rub the slimy appendage against his cock.

The feeling of the foreign appendage and sensation of the slimy residue rubbing at his cock had George shudder. “Feels weird, Dream.”

“But you like it, don’t you? Look at how your cock is twitching from me just rubbing you.”

George, still trying to slip his hands out, was struggling against Dream’s tight grip.

Dream laughed at how pitiful George looked. “Don’t even try, I’m not letting such a sweet little snack like you go.” As Dream used one of the tentacles to wrap around George’s cock, he used another to swallow it whole.

“Mmff, feels good Dream… Want more,” George moaned quietly.

How could he deny that request? Dream couldn’t help but tease the British boy, he got so flustered and shy so easily. He let go of George’s feet and used that tentacle to crawl up George’s chest to play with his nipples. The sensitive buds hardened the second Dream rubbed at them, only motivating him to keep teasing the boy. The tentacle sucking George’s cock was tightening and loosening at a moderate pace, driving George crazy.

“Ahh- feels better than any fleshlight I’ve ever used,” George let out breathless as Dream was using the tentacle to milk his cock of everything it was worth. The intense suction mixed with the light scraping of the velvety walls along his sensitive and leaking dick made it feel like he was actually inside someone. The tentacle on George’s nipples were now pulling George’s shirt up to bunch them around his restrained arms. Once the sticky substance on George’s nipples were exposed to the light breeze of the air, they perked up even more. With his mouth and chest getting worked at simultaneously, George was starting to arch his back for just a little more.

“Hmm, what do you want? Use your words, George.”

George bucked his hips up suddenly when Dream used the tentacle’s teeth to lightly scrape along George’s length. “Haaa… I just… need more…”

Dream used another tentacle to crawl up to George’s neck. The slight pressure along his neck caused him to get more turned on. As a few seconds went by, the tentacle started to tighten its grip on George’s neck, and it was starting to get harder to breathe. George opened his mouth to try and get more air while he was beginning to struggle against the tentacle holding his arms, but the second George opened his mouth, the tentacle on his neck released to shove itself into the older boy’s mouth.

“MMMFP” George let out in surprise. Dream didn’t shove the whole appendage in one motion, because he wanted George to be able to catch his breath first. Instead, the tentacle was playing with George’s tongue. The thick tendril in his mouth was beginning to ooze more of the substance as George’s tongue was sliding around it, and George could taste how sweet it was. George’s body was now covered in a light sheen of sweat and sticky residue. When Dream went to lift up the tentacle playing with his nipple, lewd strings of the slick connected them. The sight and feeling was turning George on even more.

“Look so pretty like this, George. I want to tease you even more,” Dream said as he started to quicken the pace of the tentacle ensnaring George’s member, and began to pump his cock harder. George gave a muffled moan around the oozing tentacle in his mouth as it was slowly forcing its way deeper into George’s mouth.

George’s gag reflex was starting to kick in, causing his eyes to well up with fresh tears as he coughed. Dream retreated only slightly — enough for the boy to get more air — then started to train George’s throat to take him again. The mix of his cock, chest, and mouth getting played with was beginning to get too overwhelming for George as he desperately trust his hips into the tentacle sucking him. Dream understood what George was asking for, but decided to have the tentacles teasing his nipple retreat, causing George to whine from the loss of contact.

George’s throat was starting to relax and get used to the feeling of the large appendage inside him, and could feel it trying to slip back into George’s throat. The tentacle tapered from the base, so it was only getting thicker as it made its way into George’s mouth. George still tried to take the whole length in, but he felt his jaw starting to go slack from how big it the tendril was starting to get. The tentacle milking his cock was starting to slow down, confusing George.

“Let’s make this more interesting, shall we?” Dream smirked as he used the other tendril to tease at George’s entrance. Dream could hear George mewling for more as the tentacle in his mouth was starting to increase the speed of its thrusts. The slick oozing from the entrance of the tendril made fast work at George’s hole, and soon it was starting to insert itself. The tentacle on George’s cock stopped at the base and began to pump George at an excruciatingly slow pace, but the tentacle in his mouth was starting to speed up and was hitting the back of his throat with force now. The complete randomness of paces from the three tentacles was throwing George off, and he found it difficult to focus on any one spot. Just as the tentacle beginning to insert more of itself into George’s ass, the one in his mouth suddenly started to ooze profusely. There was so much coming out of the tip of the tentacle that it started to spew out of George’s mouth as the tentacle kept at the brutal pace. The unrelenting speed of the tentacle fucking his mouth was driving him insane. George absolutely loved the feeling of being so full, and George started to hallow his cheeks to try and swallow as much as (what he presumed to be the tentacle’s cum) down his throat.

As the tentacle in his mouth gave one last hard trust into his throat, it began releasing even more of the slick directly down George’s throat. The sensation had George’s dick twitch with interest as he moaned around the length. “MMmmmffhhppp,” George moaned as he tried to swallow around the shaft as much as possible to avoid choking. Once George felt the copious amounts of cum stop flowing out, the tentacle slowly retracted itself from George’s mouth.

Dream looked at how pretty George was under him. His cheeks were flushed, cum was dripping down his swollen cherry red lips and down his chin, his hair was completely ruffled, and his exposed nipples were still begging for more attention. He began to quicken the pace of the tentacle inside him along with the one on his dick, and Dream could tell that George was getting close. Dream made sure to use the flexibility of the tendrils to his advantage by constantly teasing at George’s prostate, causing the older boy to keep arching his back for more.

“Dream, I’m so close, keep going,” George said as he was squirming under the tentacle making quick work at his cock.

“Don’t worry, I got you,” Dream said as he gave a particularly hard thrust into George, causing him to spill into the tentacle on his member.

“Ahh, mmhm, feels so good, fuck!” George moaned out as he was being milked through his orgasm by the suction on his cock. Even after George’s cock was softening, the tentacle didn’t let up, causing George to whine with overstimulation.

“Dream, stop, it’s too much,” George squirmed. Just as the tentacle was swallowing the last of George’s cum and was about to retreat, George came again from the overstimulation.

“NNNNGGhhhh, it’s too much!” George cried with tears starting to drip from the intensity of his orgasm. Dream pulled the tentacles out and turned off the plugin. He knelt down next to George and kissed him gently.

“So I think the tentacles are my new favorite mob,” George laughed out breathlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> REQUESTS: CLOSED


End file.
